


"So... wanna make out?"

by whoovestrings



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, No au/office au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoovestrings/pseuds/whoovestrings
Summary: Test streams can sometimes get boring, and Michael has.. unconventional ways of alleviating that boredom





	

Achievement Hunter had decided a while ago that they should branch out more from just streaming on YouTube. There was word going round about Facebook live streams so it was obvious they were going to check it out. Ryan just hadn't really gotten any down time in order to figure out how to set one up yet.

The opportunity arose one lunch break, when Geoff had decided to go out for lunch, and everyone decided to follow him. Ryan had insisted he had brought lunch with him, and so had Michael. Deciding that he had nothing better to do with his time, he logged into the Achievement Hunter Facebook page, and set up a livestream from the camera set up to survey the whole office. He named it a test but wasn't surprised when they started getting views.

He waited a few seconds for the stream to go through to the viewers, and read the chat scrolling up the side of the screen.

"'Why are we streaming?'" He read "We're not really doing anything it's just a test right now."

"Ryan, who the hell are you talking to?" Michael said from across the room.

"The chat," Ryan responded, "I'm testing a Facebook stream." A nod from Michael showed he understood.

"'Where's everyone else?' Oh, they're at lunch, we're just staying here for now. Speaking of, can you actually hear me?" The chat came up positive, and Ryan decided to keep testing for the next ten minutes, until he was sure that everything was running smoothly.

Eventually, Ryan was done, and he was about to shut the stream down, when Michael perked up and called his attention away.

"There's a box of donuts over here," Michael said, smirking as he knew that Ryan wouldn't be able to resist. Ryan wasn't able to resist. He got out of his chair and walked over to Michael's desk, grabbed a donut and sat down on the chair next to him, trying to ignore the fact that the chat would give him hell for being so "stereotypically Ryan"

Ryan might have had one donut, and he might have had three, but by the end of the third, he was back in his chair, rolling his eyes at the chat. That's when it all went south.

"So..." Michael began, rather lamely, "wanna make out or something?"

Ryan felt his blood go cold. Michael didn't say that, he wasn't so much of an idiot that he'd say it on live stream in full range of however many hundreds of people were watching. He didn't have time to check with the chat, and unfortunately the first thing that came out of his mouth was a joke. God he'd been here too long.

"Why? Have I still got donut around my mouth?" That was good. He could pass that off as a response to the chat if he had mis-heard Michael.

"Nah man, I mean, well, yeah," Michael admitted, "but also, when are we gonna have an opportunity like this again?"

Ryan wasn't going to judge Michael for any exhibitionism he had, but even he had to admit this might not be the best idea. He glanced at the chat. Michael's mic was hot so what he'd said had unfortunately been picked up, and the chat was half decided between "what the fuck" and "come on guys it's obviously a joke".

"I mean, come on" Michael continued, oblivious to Ryan's internal conflict, "the office is empty, and we don't have work to do. There's no chance anyone's going to walk in on us, and if they can, I mean-" his voice dropped devilishly low "-that's half the fun isn't it?"

Ryan sighed, he knew he couldn't resist Michael when he was like that, and although Michael had probably forgotten about the livestream happening at that moment, the fact that it would be happening, and that people would _know_ was setting off something in him. So he pushed his chair back, and patted his lap expectantly, managing to sneak in one apologetic shrug at the camera, and quickly typed into chat that unfortunately, the livestream had to be cut short due to... 'unforeseen circumstances ;)'. He terminated the video stream, and focused his full attention on Michael.

Michael neatly sat in his lap, and Ryan took his glasses off, and gave him a small kiss on the nose. Michael's hands immediately went to Ryan's cheeks, pulling him in and pressing their lips together. There was a few seconds of a relatively chaste kiss before Ryan felt Michael's tongue press against his lips, and he couldn't help but smile and pull away.

"Are you sure this isn't about the donuts?" Ryan asked, and Michael responded with a nod, but a second later licking the edge of Ryan's mouth, which Ryan could feel still had some jam on it.

"Oh, you're hell, you," Ryan said, kissing Michael's grinning face.

"Not as bad as you," Michael argued, before pulling Ryan into another kiss. He made sure to go slower, feeling Michael run his fingers through his hair, and softly biting his lip as an indication to deepen the kiss. Ryan reached his hands down to Michael's waist, shifting his shirt up and rubbing small circles above Michael's waist. He firmly held him still when Michael started to shift about. Whether he meant it, or it was just on instinct, Ryan really could do with not having a boner at work.

He broke the kiss momentarily to shake his head no, to which Michael responded with a pout.

"Come on Rye-Bread," Michael whined "Have a little bit of fun,"

"This is as much fun as I am willing to have at midday on a Wednesday," Ryan assured, but then faltered, "aw what the hell, if we get caught, we get caught. We can't really make this any worse."

Michael's grin was more than worth it, and if Michael was being just a bit more enthusiastic after the boundaries had been lowered, then Ryan pretended not to notice. He had to gently guide Michael's hands away from the hem of his t-shirt multiple times, knowing that he wasn't going to go _that far_ when the building they were in had people that weren't them in it. He only fully stopped, however, when Michael's gasps and whines turned into a low moan.

This time, when Ryan pulled away, his chair had shifted to an angle at which he could see his computer screen over Michael's shoulder, and when he did, he almost pushed Michael off oh his chair. On his screen was still the office, five seconds behind what was actually happening, but it was obvious that the stream was still running. There was a notification on the screen reading "are you sure you want to terminate the stream?"

The number of viewers had dropped substantially, obviously people had left when it had started to get awkward, which Ryan guessed was immediately after he had tried to shut it down, but there was still people contributing to the chat, which only served to make Ryan feel worse.

Michael was quite rightly confused, but before he could turn around to see what was on the screen, Ryan whispered "I think you should get off of my lap now."

Michael got up quickly, and Ryan ended the stream, making sure it was definitely over this time, before looking at Michael with as much guilt as he could muster.

"Well that maybe didn't go as well as planned." Michael laughed, though Ryan could see that he felt as awkward as he did. As if everything couldn't get any worse, Geoff burst in, with a giggling Jack, Jeremy, and Gavin in tow.

"Now what's this I've been hearing about you two on twitter all about?"


End file.
